Vinda Rosier
Vinda‘Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald’ First Look Includes Jude Law’s Young Dumbledore (Photos) Rosier was a French witch who lived during the early 20th century."Next Fantastic Beasts film reveals new characters – including Nicolas Flamel" on She was a member of the famous pure-blood Rosier family and a loyal and trusted acolyte of Gellert Grindelwald.The 10 most must-see films of 2018, from the new 'Fantastic Beasts' to 'Mary Poppins'http://ew.com/movies/2017/12/29/fantastic-beasts-johnny-depp-as-grindelwald/ She was said to be mysterious, seemingly being the Dark Wizard's lieutenant. Biography Vinda Rosier joined Gellert Grindelwald at some point before 1927, and appeared to be Grindelwald's lieutenant. She eventually located a distraught Queenie Goldstein and brought her to a safehouse being used by Grindelwald's army, where she comforted her and provided her with tea. When Queenie informed her she intended to leave, she confessed she was deeply committed to Grindelwald, their host, and he entered the room and implored Goldstein to join him. Rosier attended the subsequent rally of Grindelwald's at the Lestrange Mausoleum as one of his acolytes. When Grindelwald conjured a circle of protective fire around himself to test the loyalty of his followers, he stepped into tthe flames also apparated away.. While holding skull hookah, she was stunned by Leta Lestrange, causing skull blasted into pieces. After that she disapparated away. Physical description Vinda was a strikingly and chillingly beautiful young witch, with green eyes, pale Caucasian skin, with short dark hair and thick, long eyebrows. She also wore purple lipstick and eye shadow. Her dress sense was very elegant and clearly evident of her upper-class heritage, wearing a long dark green dress, underneath a black coat, with black boots and a black hat. Personality and traits Vinda was a mysteriously charming and ultimately malevolent witch, who was an avowed and loyal follower of the Dark Wizard Gellert Grindelwald, and supported his vision of magical supremacy over non-magical humans and their world. Vinda was outwardly courteous, sophisticated, and refined, and despite her deeply sinister ideology, could show kindness to those in need when it suited her to do so, as shown when she comforted and invited in a distraught Queenie Goldstein off the raining streets of Paris, for tea in Grindelwald's abode. However, her motivation for doing this, would appear to be unknowingly place Queenie under Grindelwald's presence and influence, in the hope of recruiting new followers to his sinister cause. Indeed, despite her seeming benevolence and good will, Vinda was in reality an immensely evil, remorseless and cunning witch, who desired to see wizards and witches rise up above non-magical peoples and rule them, or alternatively exterminate them. This lack of concern for the non-magical was made evident when she, Carrow, and the other Acolytes murdered the Non-Magique couple who owned the home, where they used as a temporary hideout. Ultimately, unlike most other followers of Grindelwald, Vinda was loyal to Grindelwald's true vision, but was more extreme, as she incorrectly believed Grindelwald to be a pure-blood supremacist, and proudly stated that she wanted the extermination of all non-magical individuals. Indeed, even Grindelwald was shocked at Vinda's statement, and told her off quickly, not only because he did not want such extreme beliefs to be openly shown by his followers, but also due to not actually wanting non-magical extermination - only the abolishing of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, open freedom for wizardkind, and the prevention of Muggle hatred and violence, such as that of the future Second World War. Vinda seemingly respected her leader enough to heed his words, and was therefore trusted by Grindelwald to "spread the word" of his cause after the Lestrange Mausoleum rally. Magical abilities and skills *'Charms:' Vinda appeared to be skilled in charms, and was capable of charming a teapot to pour Queenie Goldstein an excessive amount of tea. *'Apparition': Vinda was fully capable of Apparating at will, as she managed to successfully Apparate out of the Lestrange family Mausoleum, in order to spread the word of Grindelwald's cause and beliefs across the Wizarding World. Etymology *The name "Vinda" is a word of primarily Germanic/Norse origin that means "to wind; twist; wring." *Rosier is, most notable, the name of a fallen angel (a Dominion of the Second Sphere) and patron demon of tainted love and seduction. **In the Christian angelic hierarchy, Dominions regulate the duties of lower angels, and make themselves physically known to humans with extreme rarity. **Rosier is also a French name that means "rose bush" or "from the rose bush." Behind the scenes *Vinda Rosier is portrayed by Poppy Corby-Tuech in the second instalment of the Fantastic Beasts film series. Appearances * Notes and references es:Vinda Rosier fr:Vinda Rosier pl:Vinda Rosier pt-br:Vinda Rosier ru:Винда Розье Category:Females Category:Followers of Gellert Grindelwald Category:French individuals Vinda Category:Wizards